


baby, you're sweeter than chocolate

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, everyone else is a beta or a alpha, kind of ghjdjdhhf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: wherein junnie is the only omega in svt, and everyone is in love with himthey also all love each other yeet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from let me hear you say by svt. inspired by the fact that every five seconds i find someone to tell them that the sweeter than chocolate line fits junnie so well

It is times like this that Hansol wonders if any of them are worthy of such beauty. 

He blinks serenely at the object of his affections that is lounging on the other side of the room, directly across from him, splayed across the couch. Junhui lays on his tummy with his legs pitched up, waving back and forth as he sits up on his elbows, scrolling through his phone with a smile on his face.

Realy, do they even deserve him?

Junhui whines loudly from the other side of the room, puffing his cheeks out and huffing, his feet swinging faster out of frustration. Hansol watches his cheeks puff out and deflate with shiny eyes, watching the way they color a bit red before returning to their natural shade, watching as Junhui lays his legs down flat and squares his shoulders, thumbs tapping away once more. 

Ah, he must have lost his game again. 

Hansol watches silently as he taps excitedly away at his phone. Watches as his feet rise up and then drop back down, over and over again. He looks at the soft pink material that covers them, covered in round cheeked orange and white cats. He is sure Jeonghan gave them to him half jokingly, but Junhui beamed and wore them with total sincerity. As many times as they all told him to not slide around the apartment, he made sure he was always wearing socks so he could do so, even in the depth of summer. 

Suddenly, Junhui lets out a loud cheer and waves one of his arms up in the air. He giggles, obviously pleased with himself as he babbles something in excitement. Junhui turns his head and looks at him, eyes bright and cheeks glowing, and his lips move but Hansol doesn't hear what he says, though he doesn't mean to miss it. 

How can he be so effortlessly beautiful?

He wonders what Junhui would say if he heard him say that. Would he be offended that he suggested Junhui didn't put in any effort? Would he be happy because he always liked to fuff himself out and proclaim he was born so pretty? Both cases would be quite interesting to him, if he was being honest. But just incase he awake the reaction of the former, he did not say a word.

Junhui is still talking happily to him, and he is still not catching any of it. How is he supposed to pay attention when Junhui’s eyes look like they hold a million stars in them each?

He sees the movement from the corner of his eye and sees Chan looming around the corner of the doorframe, watching Junhui with a smile on his face, but remaining half hidden, though anyone would have caught him looking if they wanted to so much as glance that way.

“Hansolie, are you listening?”

Junhui’s cute whining voice pulls back his attention and he looks just in time to see Junhui bounding across the living room towards him. His oversized sweatshirt hangs and bounces around his lower thighs as he leaps over, landing half on top of Hansol before he curls himself up and puts him right in his lap.

“Hansolie, you weren't listening, were you?” Junhui pouts, nose brushing against Hansol’s jaw as his cheeks blow out again and they take nearly all of Hansols attention. 

“Sorry,” Hansol says, after a moment, and watches as the puffed out cheeks quickly deflate.

“It’s okay~” Junhui beams. “I’ll just tell you again!” 

Hansol still really is not sure if they actually deserve him, but he is happy that they have him anyway. He supposes all they can do is do their very best to deserve him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter fhdjjfhf takes place in like late 2015 or early to mid 2016 before any of them got together. feelings are already budding here and there for some of them but its rly mostly platonic here at this time for now

While living with nine alphas in a rather small dorm for thirteen people (thought is any space really big enough in the city for thirteen people?) it is easy to become overstimulated, especially when pheromones aren’t being controlled. 

Junhui knows they've been promised that they’ll have more room and better living conditions, the more they become more famous and well known. He also knows that he loves all of his group members and wouldn’t know what to do if any of them weren't there. 

But more than anything he knows the anxiety that burns deep in his blood when too many alphas become competitive in a very small space. 

He knows that Seungcheol, Seokmin and Hansol aren’t as affected as he is, and finds envy pooling in the depths of his chest. 

Junhui knows his members all take video games a little too serious at times, and while they don’t scream and throw terrifying tantrums like some people do over them, their feelings are raw and heavy and fill the room up. He knows how competitive they all can become. While they usually go easy on him while playing against him, they aren't the same while playing against other alphas or betas. 

Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jihoon and Seokmin all sit crammed together on the couch or on the floor. Seokmin’s whines don’t make him half as anxious as Wonwoos growls of disapproval do. He had came in and curled up on the chair with a fluffy blanket to watch them at first, having just awakened from a nap in his room. He had rested comfortably while they all grumbled about wishing they could go to the cafe to play, or even off to play billiards. Instead, they had been kept in by the busy managers and they all struggled to reset up one of their aged consoles. 

It's not all bad, of course. He enjoys watching them laugh and tease one another, smiles when Jihoon pushes Mingyu off the arm of the couch, purrs when Wonwoo reaches over and runs his fingers through his hair distractedly. 

He almost falls asleep, feeling his heart rate smooth out into something less frantic as they quiet down, concentrating on a difficult level. He leans his head against the arm of his chair and curls up on the seat, pulling up his legs enough that he can fit. It's a rather tiny chair and he feels proud of himself as he pulls the blanket over his body and up over his face. 

The smell of the blanket surrounds him and puts him at ease. It smells like every member of their group. Some might find it too much, but it made him heart skip and his brain turn to jelly in the best way. 

There were many stereotypes and tails that all alphas smell like musk all the time, something natural and hardy. That beta’s didn't have a strong scent to them at all. To him, all of his alphas-all of their alphas smelled so wonderfully sweet. Like walking into a chocolate shop or into a well loved flower shop. They smelled like walking home together in the ran, like a freshly washed jacket being thrown over his shivering shoulders. The betas smelled just as wonderful to him. To him, their smells were just as powerful as the alphas. Like the fresh snow falling around you as you stuff your freezing hands into thick, warm gloves, like freshly picked mint and pond lilies swaying in the gentle movement of a peaceful pond. 

He didn't know why, or perhaps he just didn't like to tell himself the truth, but whenever he thought of them, his heart fluttered and his stomach squeezed tightly. 

A shout brings him out of his daydreams and he jumps into a sitting position, eyes wide and looking around the room in shock and fright. All he finds is the three alphas and single beta complaining loudly to one another. His shoulders shake as he pins himself to the back of the chair and watches them close for the next few moments. The air so thick with challenge and frustration that he can hardly breathe. 

When the game is paused to get snacks Junhui quietly gets up and shuffles down the hall, a bottled up whine in his throat that he wants to let out but isn't able to. Every little noise makes his heart jump and the movement of the blanket against his arms makes his skin tingle. 

He makes his way into his room, opening the half open door with his foot and shuffles in, eyes flickering around as he searches for the ladder to his bunk in the darkness of the bedroom. Halfway there, he’s distracted by a sweet smell that makes him stop in his tracks. 

He stops just by Seungkwan’s bed, looking as the young alpha shifts around in his sleep. Being a newly presented alpha doesn't make Seungkwan any less intimidating than his older alpha counterparts, but Junhui feels comforted by his presence. It isn't as if the other alphas don't do the same for him, simply that when a few of them all get worked up at once it makes him mind into an anxious puddle. He knows that he’ll be able to handle his anxieties better when he gets older, and they'll be able to control themselves and their pheromones more as they age as well, but for now it can still be overwhelming at times. 

Junhui is pulled from his self soothing thoughts by Seungkwan mumbling and sitting up on one of his elbows, his eyes opening a few seconds later sleepily. 

“Mmm, Junnie hyung,” Seungkwan mumbles, before laying back down, eyes fluttering. 

The young alpha shifts over until his back is against the wall and pats the empty space that he has created. Junhui hesitates only a second before letting out a soft whine and crawling into bed, moving to huddle close to Seungkwan, pulling the throw blanket of relaxing scents up around his shoulders.

Seungkwan hums and pulls the comforter up over the both of them, letting Junhui get as close as he liked. Seungkwan yawns and stretches one arm out to toss it over Junhui’s frame, ruffling his hair for a moment just like Wonwoo had. 

“They’re loud, aren’t they?”

“Mmm.”

“Want me to yell at them to shut up?”

Junhui laughs. “You’ll get scolded.”

“Probably.” Seungkwan cracks both eyes open and smiles at him. “Don't worry, when one of the hyungs come home they’ll all get told off.”

Junhui’s body shakes with silent laughter and Seungkwan beams softly, and they both fall asleep with his fingers still stuck in Junhui’s soft hair.

**Author's Note:**

> someone probably: how can cheol be a bE T A leaders are supposed to be AlpHAs  
me: not to worry, i have a permit *hands a paper over that says 'i can do what i want'*
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie


End file.
